Contradicción
by Lux Lunar
Summary: Neji Hyuga es un agente de servicios funerarios; discreto, imparcial y un tanto frío. Sakura Haruno es la nueva recepcionista; extrovertida, amable y un poco excéntrica. La primera impresión... había sido un fracaso. ¿Qué podría surgir de dos personas tan contradictorias entre sí? / AU / NejiSaku, leve SasuSaku.
1. Compañeros

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a M. Kishimoto. La trama, sólo mía.

**Nota de autor**: He aquí mi primera incursión al NejiSaku. Después de tal contagio que me han otorgado ciertas escritoras admirables, no pudo resistirme para hacer mi propia aportación. Iniciando, quedé satisfecha con el primer capítulo. Y para finalizar, quiero dedicar este multichapter a tres de mis autoras favoritas sobre tal pareja, ellas son: **Crimela, Mar Angys Dreams **y** Katarina Hyuga**; chicas, ustedes son la onda. ¡Les dejo leer!

**Advertencia**: Ninguna.

* * *

.

**Contradicción**

.

Por Lux Lunar

.

Como cada mañana, Neji Hyuga se embutía entre papeletas, llamadas telefónicas, café bien cargado y un renuente mal humor. Algo tenía que ver con su profesión. Era un ejecutivo de ventas de servicios funerarios, y por irónico que parecía, uno muy bueno. Su lista de clientes era la más llamativa de la compañía. Aquel tono de voz adusto, comprometido y razonable tenía que ver en ello. Ese día en especial, había conseguido una firma importante ofreciendo paquetes funerarios a una escuela de artes. Maestros, alumnos, todos tenían un nuevo plan de muerte a manos del Hyuga, y él… no estaba completamente complacido. Ofrecer un futuro de defunción no era lo más grato que podía dar de sí. Pero…

¡Al diablo!

Tenía que ganarse la vida de un modo u otro, y por el momento, esto era lo más factible. El sueldo era numeroso, podía pagar la renta de su departamento y los gastos del mismo.

Tomó un folder manila y extrajo de ahí el formulario de su último cliente: Mei Terumi. Una maestra de artes plásticas que rozaba los treintaicinco años. Cómo no recordarla. Había sido una difícil venta, pues la mujer, a primera, le había entonado con un seductor hilo de voz su agradecimiento por tomarla en cuenta para sea lo que él estuviese ofreciendo. Después de que Neji explicara su negocio, Mei le otorgó unos cuantos insultos; la mujer en sí, reclamaba que era falto de respeto llamarla para prepararla para su muerte. Todos iban a morir, decía; pero nadie quería pensar en ello. Cosa cierta, tanto que Neji tuvo que permanecer en silencio por breves segundos. Finalmente, un as usual bajo la manga le ayudó a convencer a la mujer. Todos querían ser recordados cuando estaba vivir y resplandecientes; ese servicio era lo que el Hyuga prometía solventar.

Neji estiró el cuello de derecha a izquierda y con una mano se haló la melena negra hacia atrás. Resopló, enfocándose nuevamente en el monitor. Computarizó los últimos datos del formulario en su reporte de ventas y al presionar la tecla enter, emitió un suspiro exhalaba estrés y cansancio. Se talló los ojos con ambas manos y después observó la hora en el monitor. Casi las seis. El tiempo le decía que debía esperar veinte minutos más y podría retirarse. Empezó a fantasear con la idea de un baño de agua fría y una cama amplia con sábanas nuevas esperándole. Así además de dejar pensar en el trabajo, dejaría de pensar en… Hiashi Hyuga.

En ese instante, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente cuando escuchó pronunciar su nombre en una desconocida y quejosa voz.

—¡¿Quién es Neji Hyuga?!

El aludido alzó la vista sobre la pantalla de monitor. A unos cinco metros de distancia, una extraña mujer giraba la cabeza a todos los extremos, con porte confundido y perdido. Neji fijó la vista en lo que parecía ser la nueva y llamativa recepcionista que la empresa había tenido que contratar después de que la anterior se casó y se marchó a otra ciudad.

Por alguna razón, Neji no pudo contestar de inmediato. Permaneció estático observando a la muchacha de extraño cabello rosa, mirada vivaracha, que sostenía un teléfono en el oído.

Una compañera de anteojos, Shiho, lo señaló con el dedo, y en ese instante, la recepcionista movió sus pupilas verdosas a él, clavándolas con un deje de sorpresa. Neji por su parte, no se movió. Ambos se observaron por breves instantes sin que otro gesto que les permitiera comunicarse. En el cubículo de Neji, estaba el número de su extensión telefónica, así que la pelirosa sonrió, cortó el enlace visual y agachó la cabeza para marcar los dígitos que aparecían en el cartelito. Tres segundos después, el teléfono en el escritorio del Hyuga, sonó.

Aún un poco confundido por la aparición de aquella chica, Neji decidió contestar, como regularmente lo hacía.

—Servicios funerarios de Konoha, le atiende Neji Hyuga, ¿cómo puedo servirle?

—¿Estás seguro que eres tú y no un impostor del verdadero Neji Hyuga?

La cuestión le llegó al muchacho un tanto inesperada, ilógica y mal planteada. Dudó, frunció el ceño y desvió la vista hacia la ubicación de la chica del cabello rosa, que estaba a unos metros de distancia, pero lo único que vio fue su distintiva mata de cabello rosa asomarse por encima de su computadora.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle?

—¿Perdón? —fue lo único que razonó.

—Está bien, ángel de la muerte, confiaré en ti. Dejaré a esta pobre alma perdida en tus manos, por favor… llévala por buen camino.

Neji quedó peormente perplejo.

—¿Qué?

En el teléfono se escuchó una risita divertida —Tranquilo, alguien quiere un bonito ataúd para dormir eternamente. Es todo tuyo.

Después de esto, se escuchó el pitido del botón de transferencia y enseguida él ya tenía a un nuevo cliente en la línea. Pero Neji tardó en responder, ya que su mente discernía las palabras _ángel, muerte, alma, camino, ataúd_ y _eternamente_, de forma muy lenta. Sin embargo, en pocos segundos reunió su atención perdida y atendió al cliente con el profesionalismo debido. Enseguida se olvidó de la recepcionista. Tomó papel y lápiz para registrar la información que el cliente proporcionaba.

La situación se tornó fatídica. La hora de salida era a las seis… ya eran las seis con treintaicinco minutos.

Neji sujetaba el auricular con fuerza. Colocó la opción mute un momento para soltar un suspiro cansino. Removió el mute y trató de calmar su postura. Sin embargo, el cliente estaba más escéptico que al principio. Ya había hecho la venta, exitosa; pero el cliente presentó situaciones como: _¿Qué pasaría si me asesinan y nunca encuentran mi cuerpo?_ Parecía que iba a pasarse toda la tarde ahí explicando soluciones a situaciones totalmente fuera de rango, un tanto absurdas. Neji debía responder con cordialidad a cada una de las preguntas. Finalmente, el cliente se despidió y Neji colgó la bocina del teléfono estrepitosamente, para después dejarse caer de espalda sobre la silla, totalmente agobiado.

La mayoría de sus compañeros ya se habían marchado. La oficina oscilaba del ruido del sutil tecleo; la cortina corrediza haciendo eco cuando el aire de afuera la mecía; el garrafón de agua soltaba el aire aprisionado; el tic tac del reloj. Neji pensó que podía dormir sobre el escritorio sin problema, pero se le antojó más su cama. Se puso de pie, apagó la computadora y alistó sus papeletas, listo para marcharse. Asomó la cabeza por los demás cubículos y vio que Tenten seguía tecleando sin parar. Alzó una ceja y caminó hasta su escritorio.

—¿Vas a pasar la tarde aquí? —preguntó mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata.

La castaña levantó la vista y le sonrió cálidamente.

—Sólo diez minutos más. ¿Quieres esperarme?

No, no quería esperarla. Quería largarse de inmediato a su casa.

—Prefiero irme ya—dijo sacando las llaves de su auto del pantalón—. Nos vemos mañana —alzó la mano en adiós y sonrió.

La respuesta de Neji chocó con la expectativa de Tenten, como si hubiera sido un accidente automovilístico y Tenten fuera quien recibiera el impacto más fuerte. Abrió los labios, sin pensar qué decir y volvió a cerrarlos. Asintió con la cabeza como única alternativa y soltó un amable _okay, que descanses_.

Divisó la melena oscura de su compañero alejarse hacia la puerta. Cuando lo perdió de vista, dejó de teclear. Miró la pantalla sin ser consciente de verla. Un punto perdido en el especio. Caviló un último recuerdo. Sí, la noche del sábado, hace cuatro días, cuando todos los compañeros del trabajo salieron a un bar, a excepción de Neji.

No dio una excusa barata por su ausencia, simplemente dijo que no tenía ganas de asistir. A pesar de esto, Tenten quería verlo, esa noche, e indispuesta por el alcohol que había consumido en el bar, decidió hacerle una llamada para pedirle que le ayudara a volver a casa. Neji, por su parte, como buen amigo que era, dijo que lo haría. Tenten se sintió apreciada, valiosa, y repentinamente emocionada. Lo único que su cabeza razonó, era ella y Neji llevándola en su auto. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta que el que llegó por ella fue Lee, enviado por Neji, su mundo de fantasía se esfumó y la fría realidad acaparó el terreno.

Los pensamientos de la castaña juraban una cosa: Neji Hyuga era un amigo leal y honesto… quizá, dolorosamente honesto. Pero aún así, no podía enojarse con él ni con esa enmarcada indiferencia que ejercía ante los deseos ajenos. por eso, Tenten creía que quizá ella, con un poco de perseverancia, lograría cambiar un poco su actitud. Claro que podía…

-0-

Neji salió de la oficina y caminó por el estrecho pasillo para dirigirse al elevador. Estaban en el sexto piso, de un edificio de diez plantas.

Cuando llegó, las puertas corredizas estuvieron a punto de cerrarse. Neji tuvo que agilizar sus pies y correr un poco para lograr detener la puertilla de metal. Con éxito lo hizo. Al introducirse al ascensor, sus ojos atraparon inmediatamente a otra pasajera; era ella, la peculiar y nueva recepcionista, quien tenía un iPod en la mano conectado a los audífonos, puesto en sus orejas.

Neji pareció dubitativo cuando los ojos verdes de la muchacha se posaron en él. Era como si hubiera abierto la puerta de un sanitario mientras una persona lo ocupaba. Ambos, un poco sorprendidos. Sin embargo, la mirada de la rosada se apaciguó inmediatamente y se recuperó de la impresión, pues enseguida encorvó una sonrisa entre labios. Neji se despojó de la extraña conmoción, y decidió entrar por completo al ascensor. No replicó aquel gesto de la chica de forma exacta; tan sólo movió un poco los labios, haciéndola consciente de que recibía su gesto amable, aunque después, volvió a permanecer estoico.

El botón del elevador ya estaba presionado en la primera planta, donde ambos se dirigían.

Neji miró al frente, a los espejos, e inercialmente sus ojos volvieron a posarse en la chica. Ella seguía mirándole, también por el reflejo del espejo. Neji cortó el contacto visual y prefirió enfocar sus pupilas hacia una de las paredes del elevador. No es que le intimidara que le miraran, más bien, trataba de restar intimidad que podría ser incómoda, para cualquiera. O eso era lo que quería pensar. Pero no resolvió que la muchacha podría no creer en eso.

—El ángel de la muerte —dijo la pelirrosa con tono de voz terrorífico, o una representación de él. Neji levantó la vista y por el mismo espejo, le clavó la mirada, extrañado. Ella sonreía—. Es un chiste.

Neji alzó una ceja, percatándose que hablaba con él. Entonces asintió con el mentón.

—Entiendo —Fue todo lo que alcanzó a maquinar para decir.

La chica notó entonces que era de pocas palabras, y que quizá no era partidario de las bromas. A pesar de eso, decidió aventurarse a una cortés presentación. Dejó de mirarlo por el reflejo de la pared y lo miró de lado, levantando su delgada mano.

—Sakura Haruno —dijo, con soltura y cordialidad.

Neji le miró de igual modo, bajando levemente la cabeza, ya que le ganaba por unos diez centímetros de altura. Le sujetó la mano, y sintió el fuerte apretón de ella. La palma de su mano, además, exhalaba un calor que se coló en la propia. Neji no quiso que aquel agarre durara demasiado, así que la soltó a los pocos segundos. No pretendía ser un maleducado, pero no era fanático de los saludos amistosos y las presentaciones demasiado fogosas. Miró su cabello rosa, y desvió rápidamente la vista a sus ojos.

—Neji Hyuga —agregó.

—Lo sé… —dijo con seguridad. Él frunció levemente el ceño, sin comprender. Sakura amplió los ojos, queriéndole decir con ese gesto que no podía creer que olvidara esa seudo conversación que tuvieron en el teléfono, minutos atrás—. Te pasé la última venta del día, ¿Qué ya no lo recuerdas?

Neji lo recordó, rápidamente. Pero ello no le causó mucho entusiasmo.

—Sí, claro —dijo escueto, y volvió a mirar a otro lado, dando a entender que la charla de presentación había terminado. No es que pretendiera una grosería, era sólo que… no tenía en mente qué podría decirle a una chica como ella, que parecía sacada de una tienda de caramelos. Era su cabello, el cual lo distraía, pensó.

Sakura Haruno levantó las cejas y pensó que eso era un poco majadero. Le miró unos segundos más y dedujo que el chico era un antisocial.

Anteriormente, cuando era un poco más joven, Sakura pensó que las personas así realmente deseaban que otras personas se les acercaran y les contagiaran un poco de vida. Eso había hecho ella en montón de veces. Algunas veces sí había funcionado; lograba que aquellos introvertidos se volvieran más comunicativos y amigables con ella. Las veces que no lo lograba, se decía a sí misma que le faltó quizá presionar un poco. Pero, tiempo después de convivir con una persona que desde el inicio se presentó como antisocial, y que a lo largo de su relación, optó por no cambiar, Sakura supo que pudo haber incomodado a muchos con su tan latente intensión de hacerlos modificar su modo de interacción personal, cuando quizá, ellos no querían hacerlo.

Por eso, esta vez Sakura dijo 'paso'.

Cuando el elevador seguía descendiendo, la Haruno elevó el volumen de su iPod, mientras escuchaba _Come a little closer_ de _Cage the Elephant_. Tanto, que hasta Neji logró escuchar un poco de la canción.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y la primera en salir fue Sakura. Aún cuando decidió no molestar más a su compañero, no pudo evitar la cortesía.

—¡Hasta mañana! —sonrió sin mucho interés y se esfumó con rapidez por la puerta.

Neji iba a articular un adiós, pero no alcanzó. Siguió el mismo recorrido que la recepcionista, hasta la calle y hasta su Focus de dos años anteriores. Mientras encendía el motor, Neji pensó en hacer una visita rápida al hospital, antes dirigirse a su casa.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Deben saber que estaré encantada por leer sus reviews. Chao, y nos leemos en la próxima entrega._

_Lux_


	2. Vidas privadas

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a M. Kishimoto.

**Nota de autor**: Aló, espero no haberme demorado tanto. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews: Katarina Hyuga, Bway-Girl25, Crimela, Mar Angys Dreams, Blacklady Hyuuga, Animen4ker, Mina-Hai y los anónimos! Acá les dejo la segunda entrega del drama que por el momento, tiene ocupada a mi voluptuosa musa. Les dejo leer y espero saber sus comentarios.

**Advertencia**: Ninguna.

* * *

.

**Contradicción**

.

_Vidas privadas_

.

Por Lux Lunar

.

Sakura subió las escaleras del edificio donde vivía con un poco de temblorina. ¡Kami, el clima casi alcanzaba los dos grados centígrados! El invierno estaba presente, y la época de nevada, se acercaba.

La Haruno, entre dientes, sostenía una redonda galleta de avena que encontró en su bolso mientras intentaba ubicar las llaves de su apartamento. La galleta brotó, pero las llaves no. Esto la hizo preocuparse, ya que no recordaba si las sacó por alguna razón para dejarlas en el escritorio de la oficina, o quizá las abandonó en el camión que había tomado hace treinta minutos. No tenía la mínima idea.

Ahora ya estaba frente a la puerta de su hogar y seguía sin encontrarlas.

Volvió a revolver con la mano dentro del bolso; maquillaje, un cepillo de dientes, crema para manos, el iPod, los cables de los audífonos hechos un nudo. Todo estaba ahí, a excepción de lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, para su mayor sorpresa, la puerta de su apartamento se abrió… por dentro.

Sakura levantó la cabeza impresionada. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. No era lo que hubiera imaginado. Pues, sosteniendo la perilla cromada de la puerta, estaba su ex novio, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura dejó de menear dentro del bolso y se sacó la galleta de la boca.

Sasuke parecía tranquilo, como si la escena no fuera ni siquiera inusual. Es más, hasta él parecía más extrañado de que Sakura le mirara así.

—¿No vas a entrar? —cuestionó mientras volvía al interior del apartamento.

Sakura rompió la burbuja que su cabeza creó. Reaccionó y de pronto se sintió irritada. Claro que iba a entrar, ¡era su apartamento!

La Haruno intentó apartar esa extraña impresión al verlo en casa. Lo intentó, pero no lo logró. Con el rabillo del ojo, siguió los movimientos del Uchiha de modo receloso. Vio que tomó asiento en el único sillón de la sala, frente al televisor. En la mesa de enfrente, tenía un plato con arroz blanco y champiñones. Miraba el noticiero tardío, con muy poco interés. Es más, hasta parecía aburrido y sin energías. Vestía jeans azules, una camisa azul marino de manga larga y tenis deportivos color rojo.

Sakura sintió una opresión en el pecho. Era consciente que debía obligarse a frenarse y no explotar como dinamita, como había ocurrido en otras ocasiones. Aún ni siquiera había podido articular palabra, sabiendo que lo que saliera de su boca primeramente, serían perjurios y acusaciones. No era lo que quería. No este día es especial, que por fin había conseguido empleo y que estaba muy contenta por creer que su vida salía adelante.

Para enfriar su cabeza, Sakura prefirió dirigirse a su habitación; la única del apartamento. Dejó caer su bolso en la cama sin hacer desde la mañana. También se quitó el abrigo y lo arrojó a una silla. Respiró hondo y exhaló. Sus músculos hicieron un intento fallido por relajarse. En ese momento no estaba preparada para volver a ver a Sasuke, ni mucho menos hablar con él. Aún se preguntaba de modo incrédulo, ¿cómo se había atrevido a meterse a su apartamento sin su permiso?

Escuchó el ruido del televisor, que la hizo consciente de su presencia. Debía hacer algo...

Sakura salió de la habitación y se detuvo a unos metros de distancia, recargada en la pared, observándolo fijamente. En ese momento pasaron una noticia por la pantalla, sobre un accidente automovilístico ocurrido hacia unas horas atrás, donde el conductor se había desbaratado la columna y por ende, había fallecido instantáneamente. Sasuke emitió una risita burlona. Eso fue lo que exasperó más a la pelirrosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? —cuestionó con seriedad.

El muchacho giró la cabeza para observarla y le miró fijamente.

—¿Debo explicar todos los días el motivo de por qué llego a mí apartamento? —dijo en sarcasmo.

Sakura frunció el ceño, incomodada por aquel argumento. No podía creer la magnitud del descaro.

—¿Tu apartamento? —La Haruno se acercó un poco más, haciendo que Sasuke se pusiera de pie, con aquel aire desafiante y burlón que le caracterizaba—. Este no es tu apartamento, Sasuke. ¿Ya no recuerdas que prometiste no regresar nunca?

—No recuerdo haber hecho esa promesa.

—¡La hiciste! —arremetió al instante—. Hace tres meses, cuando Itachi vino a buscarte. ¡Por Kami! Casi muelen el televisor en su estúpida pelea de niños de ocho años, y después, dijiste que no podías estar en un lugar donde tu hermano pudiera encontrarte.

—Siempre exageras las cosas, Sakura —al decir esto, Sasuke le tocó la frente con el dedo índice y medio.

Pero ese gesto que antes le hacía sonrojarse, ahora le hizo rabiar. Se apartó los dedos de un manotazo y esbozó una mueca de disgusto.

—No me trates como a una idiota —se defendió y endureciendo más su semblante, agregó—: Si te ordeno que te marches, lo harás.

En ese momento, Sasuke pareció entender bien la situación, pues de repente, su actitud pendenciera desapareció y en su lugar, se mostró contrariado, quizá hasta un poco ofendido.

—¿Vas a echarme?

Esa actitud enajenó por completo a Sakura, pues no esperaba que se asombrara por lo que ella dedujo como obvio. Por lo tanto, su rostro se mostró vulnerable y confundido, como si el Uchiha le hubiera dañado la armadura que se impuso al empezar la conversación… o la discusión. No supo qué responder. Era claro para Sakura que no estaba contenta de verlo, por el modo de cómo había _terminado_ la relación. Sasuke la había dejado. Sí, como si ella no importara, como si la hiciera a un lado por nivel de prioridad. Recordó el dolor que le causó verlo tomar sus pertenencias y guardarlas en la maleta, para después marcharse por la puerta sólo diciendo: _tienes qué entender_. Entender, cuando sus explicaciones eran vagas, inconexas y egoístas.

¿Por qué ahora se comportaba como la víctima?

Sakura no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

—¿Para qué regresaste? —al formular la pregunta, supo que quizá no quería conocer la respuesta.

Sasuke se mostró sereno.

—Para verte. Para vivir contigo, como antes.

Sí, eso era lo que inconscientemente quería escuchar. Pero, ahora que entraba en sus oídos, que penetraba en su cerebro, y que se canalizaba en las vías de sus emociones, supo que volvía a pisar la cuerda floja. De repente, las ideas se le entrelazaron y los recuerdos volaron entre un torbellino en su cabeza. _La piedra que te ha hecho caer, no persigue tu camino, Sakura; más bien, tú la llevas contigo para aferrarte a la sensación que te propicia la caída_. Las palabras de la persona en quien confiaba le hicieron eco. No debía caer nuevamente, no, no debía.

La armadura se curtió cuando él la tomó por la cintura y la levantó sobre la mesa que estaba cerca de la puerta. Sakura contuvo la respiración cuando sintió sus manos en ella. Sasuke nubló sus sentidos al penetrar esas sagaces pupilas de ónix, en las temblorosas pupilas de jade. La había noqueado de nuevo. Sakura sabía que Sasuke iba a aprovecharse de la forma más sencilla: acariciándola con esas manos expertas, hablándole del modo que extraña vez utilizaba. Su cuerpo vibró, lo que enmarcaba peligro.

Sasuke ya se la había hecho varias veces, Sakura tenía dejar ir aquello que le causó su sufrimiento.

—Me abandonaste —arrojó el reproche con el hilo de voz quebrantado.

—No, no lo hice —dijo a la vez que pasaba sus manos por las piernas descubiertas de la pelirrosa—. Te pedí tiempo para arreglar el asunto de Itachi. Ahora todo está resuelto, no hay razón para estar separados.

—Jamás usaste la palabra 'tiempo'. Me hiciste creer que todo terminó entre nosotros, a pesar que te pedí que te quedaras —decía mientras el tibio aliento de Sasuke rozaba sus labios. Sakura tuvo que ser fuerte—. No soy una mujer que perdona demasiadas ofensas, Sasuke.

—Déjame ganarme tu confianza otra vez.

—No te lo mereces.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… —Sakura sabía el porqué, pero temía que al decirlo, ya no tuviera nada con qué defenderse. Sin embargo, aquel hechizo que Sasuke emitía en su persona, la presionó—. Me da miedo que vuelvas a lastimarme así.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Sakura, tú eres lo único que quiero. ¿No ves que estoy aquí cuando podría estar en cualquier otro lado? —susurró, con esa voz grave y cautivadora. Y para debilidad de Sakura, él agregó—: Además, ¿no crees que Sarada hubiera querido vernos así?

Y ahí terminó cualquier lucha interna que Sakura incubó minutos atrás.

La nítida imagen de su pequeña hija, la hizo sentirse unida a él, como si fuera su melancólico refugio y lo único que tenía en la vida. Sakura aceptó el beso que él le propinó. Se aferró a su cuello y deseó que todo lo que hacía ahora tuviera sentido. Quería imaginar que era posible ser feliz con él, después de tantos infortunios; después de sobrellevar la muerte de su bebé y lidiar con la pesada carga que Sasuke llevaba tras de sí.

Así que las cosas tomaron un rumbo diferente. Al mismo tiempo, Sakura gimió cuando él la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación.

-0-

Neji dudó casi por cuarentaicinco minutos si debía entrar o no.

Si no hubiera sido por el guardia de seguridad que se acercó a su coche con esa linterna encandiladora, posiblemente el Hyuga hubiera permanecido en el asiento la hora completa, o quizá más, sin decidirse. La prematura situación le gustó para tomar el valor de bajar del coche y dirigirse a las puertas del hospital, cargando ese ánimo desigual, entre inseguro y preocupado.

Entró a la sala de espera, donde encontró a las personas que sabía estarían ahí.

Cuando Hinata lo vio acercarse, dejó la pluma y el formulario que atendía en la recepción del quinto piso. Por inercia caminó hasta posarse frente a su primo. Habían pasado catorce días desde la última vez que se vieron. Neji le sonrió ligeramente, complacido de verla. Sin embargo, en el rostro de su prima se dibujó una de esas sonrisas de cortesía que en realidad, no eran propias de su persona. Era como si intentara disfrazar un ánimo penoso y agraviado. Eso le desconcertó, pero no quiso averiguar inmediatamente sobre su estado. Hinata le dio un abrazo y él la apretó ligeramente a su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo está tu padre? —indagó como razón principal de su visita.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No hay señales aún. Los doctores dicen que el coma está en la tercera fase, y que los…

—¡Hinata! —interrumpió una tercera persona, detrás de ella.

Como si se tratara de una extraña conexión, Hinata no miró a la persona detrás de sí, simplemente obedeció algún tipo de seña ideada, dejó de hablar y miró con seriedad a Neji, quien no entendía con exactitud lo que acababa de pasar. Pese a eso, reconoció al hombre que intervino en la conversación. Era un empleado de su tío Hiashi, perteneciente a la familia Hyuga y representante legal de la millonaria empresa Byakugan. Su nombre era Hoheto Hyuga.

El abogado se acercó a los primos, que permanecieron callados. Neji le clavó la vista con poco agrado.

—Lo siento, Neji. Tanto a Hinata como algún otro cercano al señor Hyuga, se le tiene prohibido mencionar los detalles de su estado clínico —argumentó con formalidad.

—Es el hermano de mi padre, ¿eso no da a entender que soy cercano?

El rostro del hombre se tensó en respuesta a su incomodidad.

—Debes entender que esta situación de salud tiende a filtrarse de modo incorrecto y perjudicial. No sólo en los asuntos de la empresa, sino en los asuntos familiares. Sabes que Hinata y Hanabi no tienen a nadie más que a su padre.

—Por eso estoy aquí.

—No te ofendas, Neji —dijo sin agregar más.

Neji ensombreció su semblante. La sangre le hirvió en el cuerpo y tuvo unos enormes deseos de romperle la cara a ese idiota, en ese preciso momento. E iba a hacerlo, si no fuera porque Hinata alcanzó a leerle los pensamientos en la mirada. La Hyuga tembló y se interpuso entre los dos hombres.

—No te preocupes, Neji —dijo mientras le tocaba el brazo con calidez—. Todo está bajo control. Aprecio tu apoyo y lo acepto; ten por seguro que estaremos en contacto.

Hinata volvió a emitir una de esas sonrisas que pretendían esconder la verdad.

* * *

_**Avisos y comentarios**_: _Oh, sí, fue un capítulo un poco extraño. Sí, quizá algunas se preguntarán: ¿qué jodidos hace Sasuke Uchiha ahí? xD Explico lo que ya saben; los personajes tienen una vida, propia, como cualquiera; lo que esté por ocurrir, viene para contarse. El asunto de Neji, en sí, no está claro aún, aunque doy una premisa que quizá alguno ya logró adivinar, pero en el siguiente capítulo explicaré cuál es el mitote y el misterio de los Hyuga, junto con más NejiSaku. Y Sakura, bueno, sabes que tiene cierta debilidad por este Uchiha, así que, pronto sabrán qué está deparado para ellos. ¿Dudas o quejas? Acá abajo :D_

_Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. _

_Lux_


	3. Otra oportunidad

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a M. Kishimoto.

**Notas de autor**: ¡He vuelto con una actualización! (Mejor que llegar sin nada). Y antes, quisiera agradecer la espera a aquellos que siguen este fic, a Crimela, que me recordó que me estaba tardando. Creo que no te contesté el PM, pardon me. ¡Pero claro que lo tenía en mente siempre! Y pues, para no hacerla de tanta tos, dejo el capítulo, que el arroz se coce lento en el agua, pues así también esta historia. De nuevo, gracias por su review a Mar Angys Dreams, Crimela, Caittlyn, Bway-Girl25, Sakuita 01, ArcanaMoon y Karina-Alcalina. Los dejo leer...

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje soez (ligero).

.

**Contradicción**

.

_Otra oportunidad_

.

Por Lux Lunar

.

Neji parecía muy concentrado en la pantalla de su computadora, ingresando los datos del reporte mensual que debía ser entregado antes del medio día, para que la asistente de jefe, Shizune, pudiera dar de alta y conceder los bonos respectivos a cada empleado. Y, viendo los números, a Neji le fue muy bien en Septiembre.

En ese momento, Tenten apareció frente a él, sujetando con una mano, una empanada de carne, y con la otra, una ensalada de verduras.

—Ya conoces la rutina, ¿cómo se llama el Dios del sol de los griegos?

El castaño dejó el teclado y se recargó en su silla, mostrando una ligera sonrisa divertida. Ese era un juego que comúnmente practicaban por las mañanas. Tenten compraba el desayuno, quizá un sándwich de atún o un bagel de jamón, y Neji debía responder acertadamente a su pregunta para que tuviera el derecho de elegir el platillo de su preferencia. Si no contestaba correctamente, ella se quedaba con lo que quisiera.

Las primeras veces, Tenten le hacía preguntas sencillas, cuestiones como, ¿cuál es la capital de Argentina?, o tal vez, ¿quién escribió La Ilíada?, por el estilo. Al ver que Neji contestaba cada una de las preguntas correctamente, la castaña decidió subir la dificultad de la cuestión. Pese a ello, Neji continuaba acertando. Tenten tenía que recurrir a diccionarios para buscar palabras complejas y pedirle que le diera el significado. Él, en la mayoría de los casos (nueve de diez, para ser exactos), respondió lo correcto. Ella sabía que debía esforzarse más, y hacer las preguntas más complejas posibles. Ya no era realmente por quien elegiría qué comer; para ella se había convertido en un desafío hacer que Neji se equivocara una vez.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes? —cuestionó, burlándose. Ya había notado que ella buscaba un error en sus respuestas.

—Los griegos tienen muchos Dioses, y sus nombres son tan extraños.

Neji se tronó los dedos de una mano con su propio pulgar. Ambos se sostenían la mirada, sólo que Tenten parecía ansiosa por querer escuchar lo que iba a decir.

—Es Helio —respondió, sencillamente. Tenten soltó un bufido y golpeó el suelo con la zapatilla, molesta por no haber sido lo suficientemente ingeniosa. Neji todavía se encargó de darle detalles—. ¿Sabías que usaba un carruaje llevado por toros?

—¿Cuándo has leído un libro sobre griegos?

—Mi tío Hiashi me regaló uno, cuando regresó de un viaje en Europa. Hace, ocho años.

—Tú y tu memoria fotográfica arruinan mi desayuno —bromeó la castaña.

—Elige tú—Le cedió él, caballerosamente.

—¿Y convertirme en una mal perdedora? No, gracias —dijo, mostrándole ambos platillos, para que eligiera.

Neji tomó la empanada de carne.

Esos eran uno de los momentos más relajados del día en la oficina. Para Tenten se había convertido en un hábito que sin duda, permanecería. Se había visto a sí misma en su departamento, tratando de encontrar un acertijo que pudiera hacerlo tambalear, mientras cocinaba o al ir a la cama. Hasta llegó a que recurrir al internet.

Mientras Tenten le contaba de lo barato que está el menú en el nuevo restaurante de enfrente, la mayor en la jerarquía de aquella oficina, parecía hacer arder su pequeña oficina, a unos metros de distancia. La puerta casi retumbó cuando echó aquel perjurio, en gritos que quizá, nunca antes sus empleados habían escuchado:

—¡Eres estúpida o sólo te gusta sufrir en vano!

Tanto Neji como Tenten —y el resto que estaba merodeando la zona—, giraron cabezas a la puerta de la oficina de la jefa, Tsunade Senju. Lo único que alcanzaron a ver, fue la espalda de una delgada muchacha con un extravagante cabello rosado, que parecía achicarse por los gritos de la rubia. Enseguida, también apareció la figura de Shizune, con cara de susto, quien cerró la puerta de golpe, para que nadie escuchara lo que se decía ahí adentro.

Tenten giró los ojos a Neji, impresionada e incrédula.

—¿Qué no era la nueva recepcionista? ¿Sakura, o algo así?

Para Neji también fue una sorpresa, aunque, evidentemente lo ocultó, y trató de no mostrar interés alguno.

—No tengo la menor idea —agregó, antes de volver a concentrarse en su reporte de ventas.

…

Tsunade Senju era una mujer tranquila, bastante desenfadada, y con jaqueca crónica. Se hizo cargo de aquel negocio funerario cuando uno de sus colegas, el Doctor Jiraiya, falleció inesperadamente, hacia unos tres años antes. Y desde ahí, la mujer tuvo carga para toda la vida.

No era que odiara el trabajo de los servicios funerarios; no realmente. Ella simplemente odiaba trabajar. Pero aquello se convirtió en una meta, un propósito: mantener con vida a ese pequeño negocio que a Jiraiya le costó mucho tiempo y desvelo. Había sido de Jiraiya, quizá, la mayor creación de su vida.

A cuesta de eso, Tsunade tenía el total control del manejo del negocio. Se había hecho de una asistente, su mano derecha. Shizune la acompañaba a donde fuera que ésta iba. En realidad, mantenían el negocio andando más por el desempeño de la propia Shizune que el de la rubia, a quien sólo le gustaba dar órdenes. Era quejosa, cuando le decían que las ventas estaban bajas. Se ponía de tan mal humor, que hacía a la pobre Shizune responsable de todo, para tener con quien estallar, lo cual no era común.

No común, Tsunade hizo gala de ese mal genio en ese instante.

—¡Eres una… resignada, una débil, una masoquista que quiere que la pisoteen cuantas veces se pueda hasta que te dejen hecha pedazos! ¡Eso eres!

—Madrina, yo…

—¡Ya te he dicho que aquí no me llames madrina! —La sala continuaba retumbando a gritos. Sakura se tapó los oídos, pero se los destapó rápido, con tal de no hacer que la rubia se enfadara más.

—Déjame explicarte, Tsunade… ¡Ay, es tan raro decirte así! —se quejó la Haruno.

—¿Explicarme qué? ¿Qué aceptaste a ese canalla de vuelta cuando de seguro, te hizo el amor como un bruto animal?

—¡Lady Tsunade, por favor! —intervino Shizune, que no estaba en contra de los reclamos de su jefa, pues claramente sabía que la decisión de Sakura no le traería nada bueno a su vida. Pero también sabía que no era la forma correcta de hablarle a una de sus empleadas.

—¡No quiero escuchar explicaciones burdas, vacías; pretextos de una incompetente que no puede alejarse de aquello que la daña! ¡Tantas películas hoy en día que exponen a los parásitos como él, para que las mujeres los reconozcan y los ahuyenten, y tú, tú parece que vas en busca de ellos! ¡¿Qué clase de películas ves que no te has enterado?!

—Lady Tsunade, ¿por qué no deja que nos cuente bien cómo fue que sucedió? Quizá hay algo de lo que no nos hemos enterado —abogó la castaña.

Para su sorpresa, Tsunade calló. Respiró repetidas veces, tratando de calmarse, sin dejar de ver a Sakura, la cual estaba de pie, mirándola también, entre culpable y resentida. Y es que a nadie le gusta que le llamen con esos adjetivos que Tsunade había utilizado. Sakura quería decirle que no era la misma niña ingenua de antes, que ahora comprendía muchas cosas y que su última decisión no fue tomada con precipitación.

Tsunade sacó del cajón de su escritorio, una botella de sake y un pequeño vaso. Shizune abrió los ojos, alarmada, y le insistió que no se le ocurriera tomar en horas de trabajo —nunca si era posible—. Pero Tsunade dio a entender que era sorda, porque se llenó el vaso con el licor y lo sostuvo. Le clavó la vista una vez más a la Haruno. Sakura no se quiso molestarse en pedirle que no bebiera, pues no encontró cara para eso. En cambio, esperó su veredicto.

Tsunade suspiró largamente, con aquel gesto duro.

—Voy a escuchar lo que tienes qué decir. Si lo que mis oídos reciben son más estupideces, me tomaré este trago. Si continuas diciendo estupidez tras estupidez, me terminaré la botella. O bien, si aquello que vas a decirme ahora, tiene la lógica y la sensatez que debe salir de tu boca, tiraré esta botella al excusado y este vaso te lo tomas tú.

Sakura tembló con tal trato. Ahora sí se vio en aprietos. Shizune le clavó los ojos, suplicándole con ese gesto que no se le ocurriera decir algo estúpido —¡vaya la redundancia!—. Aunque la verdad, Shizune era consciente que debía prepararse para ver a una Tsunade ebria en la oficina. Nada más de pensarlo, se le erizó la piel.

—Bueno… —empezó a decir Sakura, sin saber cómo comenzar. Era obvio que sus razones no serían suficientes para su madrina. Pero aún así, quiso concentrarse en lo mejor de la historia—. ¡Sasuke tiene un nuevo empleo! —anunció, con una sonrisa y un falso entusiasmo. La chica vio que la rubia achicó los ojos y no soltó el vaso. Por eso se apresuró—. Es un buen empleo, no es como el anterior. Ya no debe trabajar en la noche. ¡Y es un trabajo de oficina! Será el ayudante de un contratista, ya saben, esos que acarrean personas para trabajos difíciles, en construcciones o esas cosas. Es un trabajo de hombres, ¿no?

—Creo que es un trabajo duro —comentó Shizune, tratando de darle crédito al muchacho. Tsunade le echó una mirada reprendedora, advirtiéndole que era la única cosa que decía por ayudar a Sakura, o se las vería con ella. Shizune comprendió y miró a Sakura con la expectativa a flor de piel.

Por lo menos, Tsunade aún no se bebía el sake. Eso alentó a la de cabellos rosados.

—También dijo que se haría cargo de pagar la renta del departamento y de todos los gastos. Le van a pagar muy bien. Cuando le conté que conseguí un trabajo, me ofreció que lo dejara, para así poder estudiar lo que yo quería: medicina. Fue tan lindo, tan… —En ese instante, Sakura vio como la rubia se acercó el vaso a los labios y se bebió todo su interior. La cara desencajada de Sakura mostró que no entendía nada—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Lo que dije es una buena noticia!

—No la es, Sakura —dijo Shizune, para hacerle el favor a su jefa y remedirse por el comentario anterior—. Si quieres que un hombre te mantenga, es una idea errónea de lo que es la adecuada vida de pareja. Si aceptas, estarás bajo su mando, otra vez. Es como si te pusiera una correa en el cuello y te sacara a pasear. Suena bonito al principio, sí, pero siempre hay algo que falla. Es mejor que tú te hagas cargo de ti misma. Sé independiente.

—Dicen eso porque ustedes son lesbianas… —se quejó Sakura, desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No vuelvas a decir una tontería como esa! —Le advirtió la rubia.

Sakura lo dijo sin pensar, pues en realidad, no tenía tal prejuicio. La verdad era que empezaba a molestarse.

—Lo siento, no pienso así —se disculpó, de mala gana—. Ya no sé qué decir para que respeten mi decisión, y para que entiendan que no quiero que vuelva a ser como fue antes. Quiero darle una oportunidad, y esta será la definitiva. Creo que se lo ganó. No pueden olvidar que Sasuke estuvo conmigo en el peor momento de mi vida. Cuando Sarada nació, y cuando se fue, él estuvo a mi lado día y noche. Él me ama, aunque no sea el hombre con los mejores principios del mundo.

—Él era el padre de Sarada. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, ¿no crees?

—No, no lo creo. Pudo haberse refugiado en las drogas, y desistió de eso.

—Prefirió venderlas que consumirlas —Le recordó Tsunade—. ¡Qué hombre tan adorable! —agregó, en sorna, mientras se rellenaba el vaso con sake.

—Acabo de decir que ya no trabaja más en eso. Tuvo malas experiencias. ¿Recuerdan a su hermano? ¿Itachi? Pues, él también se mostró diferente, hicieron las paces, le ayudó a conseguir el nuevo trabajo. Todo está cambiando en su vida. Ya no quiere vivir sintiendo que está en un peligro constante. Quiere ser una mejor persona para que podamos estar juntos otra vez.

Las tres que mantuvieron en silencio. Sakura y Shizune miraban a Tsunade, que se tomaba el último trago de sake, mientras observaba un retrato sobre su escritorio. En la fotografía, estaba ella misma con una Sakura de seis años, en la fiesta del cumpleaños de esta última. La imagen afloraba de pureza por doquier; la niña de cabello rosado sonreía, sin dejar de abrazar a la rubia, y ésta, también parecía feliz. Kami, ¿por qué el tiempo corría tan de prisa?

Tsunade levantó la vista, y vio a la mujer de veintidós años, con una belleza descomunal y una mirada dubitativa. ¿Y su ahijada de carita redonda? ¿A dónde se había ido la niña que hacía preguntas hasta del porqué tenemos qué comer para vivir? Sí, lo sabía. Ahí estaba su niña, era la misma. Y le dolió reconocer que ya no la necesitaba, como antes lo hizo. Habría crecido, había tomado malas decisiones, pero su interior aún tenía esa pureza que ella tanto quería que conservara. Sasuke era una piedra en un su camino, pero ya se lo había dicho tantas veces. Sakura debía crecer por su propia cuenta. Eso era lo que llenaba de nostalgia…

Sakura notó que la mirada de su madrina se apagaba. Verla así, le causó un fuerte sentimiento de culpa. No quería defraudarla. Por eso se apresuró a pensar.

—Madri… perdón. Lady Tsunade —Aquel era su apodo de años—. Te prometo que iré despacio, y que a la primera que Sasuke me haga, lo dejo. Es sólo que creo que merecemos otra oportunidad. No hay maldad en eso. Tú sabes que no. Les conté esto a las dos, porque son mis pilares, siempre lo serán. No perderé la brújula… ustedes son mi brújula.

Tsunade lo pensó un par de segundos más, y finalmente, decidió guardar la botella de sake de nuevo en el cajón. Shizune se fijó bien donde estaba, para tratar de deshacerse de ella después. Sakura sonrió, lo que alegró a la rubia. La Haruno rodeó el escritorio para darle tremendo abrazo, diciéndole gracias repetitivamente. Tsunade la separó.

—Basta, quedamos en que nada de cariño especial en la oficina —Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se separó, feliz—. Te diré algo… aún creo que tomaste una decisión estúpida —Shizune rodó los ojos y Sakura frunció los labios—. Pero lo aceptaré, porque como Shizune dijo, quiero que seas independiente. Y a eso me refiero que tampoco permitiré que abandones tu trabajo. No quería darte el puesto al principio, porque somos familia y no es ético, pero al ver que ya casi te morías de hambre y te corrían del departamento, decidí romper la regla. Sólo una excepción. No me defraudes y continúa trabajando.

—¡Te prometo que no abandonaré el trabajo! Le guste o no a Sasuke, yo vendré.

Si Sakura hubiera sido un perro, ahora estaría meneando la cola.

Salió de la oficina de la jefa con una sonrisa, y afuera se topó con una decena de miradas directas a su persona, lo cual la impresionó. Primero se preguntó el porqué, pero entonces recordó a su madrina gritando. Por eso volvió a sonreír, para dar a entender que todo estaba bien, que no era para alarmarse. Las miradas empezaron a cesar, fingiendo que no querían enterarse de lo ocurrido. Fue allí que Sakura, instintivamente, se cruzó con la mirada de Neji Hyuga. Él hubiera querido no mirarla, aunque se repetía, era su cabello lo que llamaba demasiado la atención. Cuando las pupilas verdes de Sakura lo atraparon, él no pudo sólo desviar la vista. Más para su desconcierto, la sonrisa de Sakura se intensificó, lo que lo hizo agitarse por dentro, ligeramente. Se calmó al instante, cuando ella volvió a la recepción.

Neji trató de concentrarse de nuevo en el trabajo, queriendo dejar pasar eso como si hubiera sido nada. Sin embargo, su oído estaba atento a su delgado hilo de voz, ya que en ese momento, contestó el teléfono. Se escuchaba alegre, impetuosa, llena de vida. Era una absoluta ironía que trabajara en un lugar como este. Después, escuchó que hablaba con otra persona, ya no por teléfono. Fue eso lo que volvió a alterarlo. Aquella voz…

—Buenos días, ¿cómo puedo ayudarle? —sugirió Sakura muy amena.

—Bu-Buenos días, uhm… estoy buscando a una persona. No estoy segura si trabaja aquí.

—Y, ¿cómo se llama?

—Es Neji Hyuga. Sólo sé que trabajaba por esta calle en el negocio de los servicios funerarios.

La cabeza de Neji sobrepasó el monitor a su frente, tan sólo para cerciorarse que se trataba de esa persona. Ahí, tanto Sakura como la visita inesperada se giraron a ver a su dirección. Esto sorprendió de lleno al Hyuga, que se puso de pie bruscamente del asiento y fue directo a la persona que lo buscaba. Él se veía preocupado.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien?

—Neji, uhm, sí —sonrió al verlo.

—Y tu padre, ¿está bien?

—Sí, bueno, está igual. No despierta aún, pero está estable.

Neji asintió con el mentón, sin quitarle la vista a su prima. Se veía radiante con su cabellera negra, lisa y larguísima.

—¿Y Hanabi?

—Ella está bien, en realidad, todos están bien. Yo só-sólo, quería, hablar contigo, porque el otro día no pudimos. Sé que tú también querías decirme algo.

Neji frunció el ceño. No recordó aquello que iba a decirle. Fue en ese momento que Sakura, que estuvo todo el tiempo ahí, viendo uno a otro turnándose para hablar, que decidió interrumpirlo. Movió la mano en el aire, para llamar la atención.

—Si gustan pueden pasar a la sala de juntas, para que tengan más privacidad.

Ambos Hyugas la miraron. Sakura quedó impresionada con la belleza de esa chica, que se parecía tanto a él. Y Neji reaccionó, asintió con la cabeza. Le pidió a su prima que lo siguiera. Hinata le agradeció a la recepcionista, no sin antes observar fijamente su extraño cabello rosa.

…

Hinata tomó asiento frente a la mesa. Neji le ofreció algo de tomar: café o agua. Ella rechazó ambas, dijo que no podía tomar café por el momento. Neji la notó somnolienta, cansada. Su piel parecía opaca y notó un poco de ojeras debajo de su tenue maquillaje. Intuyó que ese estado, se lo debía al tiempo que dedicaba a cuidar a su padre y a los problemas que la compañía atravesaba. Neji quería decirle algo cálido, pero en realidad, se le dificultaba. No podía cuando no lo sentía. Tras el silencio, Hinata habló:

—No debería estar aquí.

Esas palabras hicieron que Neji endureciera la mandíbula. Odió escucharla decirlo.

—¿Siguen creyendo que soy un peligro?

Hinata levantó la vista, apenada, dolida. Más que eso, arrepentida.

—No, no digas eso. No es por ti, es por… la situación de la empresa.

—La que se supone, yo intentaré destruir.

Ya había pasado un año cuando a Neji se le destituyó de su cargo como director de relaciones internacionales en la empresa familiar, Byakugan Corp., de la cual, era accionista, gracias al legado de su padre ya fallecido.

Él, al inicio, antes de la liquidación, supo que las cosas iban mal. Las tareas a su cargo disminuías y Hiashi parecía evitarlo en el edificio. Hasta no quiso estar presente el día del despido. Fue obvio que Neji abogó por sus acciones, diciendo que no podían correrlo así por así, sin saber por qué se había tomado esa decisión, y quien la tomó. Los abogados de la empresa le explicaron que antes de fallecer, Hizashi Hyuga cometió un grave fraude, tan grande, que las consecuencias de ello todavía no cesaban, aún después de su muerte. Fue entonces que tuvieron que hacerse cargo de las acciones que le pertenecían a Neji, para cubrir el daño. No dieron demasiadas explicaciones, sólo le pidieron que se marchara, y así, nadie le culparía del fraude. Neji lo sintió como una amenaza para darle la responsabilidad de tal estafa.

El hijo de Hizashi Hyuga intentó investigar aquel fraude, supuestamente, hecho a manos de su padre. Sin embargo, la información jamás se suscitó. Era como si tratara de buscar donde le cerraban las puertas a propósito en la cara. Era como un fraude fantasma, o perseguir algo que se esconde.

Tiempo después, Neji cayó en cuenta que el verdadero fraude lo hizo su tío Hiashi, al robar todo lo que su hermano había construido a su lado. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía aún. Simplemente lo despojó de todo, sin más razones.

Hinata le tocó el brazo, al verlo tan pensativo. Quizá había hablado por un rato, pero Neji no la escuchó.

—Sé que tienes mucho trabajo. Tan sólo quería darte mi nuevo número telefónico —Le alargó un papel con los dígitos anotados—. Nadie de la empresa sabe que existe, así que puedes llamarme con toda confianza —y sonrió.

Neji lo tomó. No se sentía realmente cómodo con aquella charla. Estaba seguro que Hinata no pensaba tan bien de él como decía, lo notaba en su mirada, en sus palabras, en su trato. Era algo frío, pensado, y ella no era así habitualmente. Todo el mundo creía que él buscaba vengarse de la familia que le arrebató todo. En realidad, Neji sólo quería alejarse de ellos, y mantener estable su vida con su modesto trabajo. Ya no deseaba lo que antes, ser quien era antes, tan sólo quería una vida pacífica, sin tumultos, sin hipocresías.

Hinata se levantó y se despidió secamente, con esa limitación que empezó a poseerla, luego de que él dejara atrás la gran empresa familiar.

Neji la acompañó hasta la puerta. Hinata le sonrió, aunque no bien. Neji no pudo quitar esa cara de decepción que le embriagó la visita.

Cuando Hinata desapareció por la puerta, Neji mantuvo la vista en la misma dirección, pensativo, perdido.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sakura, que estaba sentada en su escritorio, mirándolo con curiosidad.

La voz femenina lo hizo despabilarse, percatándose de su estado. La miró, sin saber qué decir, dado que lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Sí…

Fue lo único que respondió.

Sakura le observó un momento más, con la intención de ofrecerle algo de tomar, o alguna pastilla para el estrés. Pero él dejó de observarla, y volvió a su escritorio en un estado letárgico.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_¿Cuál es su impresión?_

_Lux_


	4. El huraño y la estrafalaria

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a M. Kishimoto.

**Notas de autor**: Llegué más rápido de lo que creían. En verdad, este capítulo lo comencé a escribir inmediatamente de terminar el anterior, así que fue muy fácil continuarlo. El quinto capítulo viene antes de que finalice este mes (Mayo/2015). Gracias por su lectura, Sakuita 01, Mar Angys Dreams y Crimela, les dejo una nueva entrega. ¡Ojalá la disfruten!

**Advertencia**: Ninguna.

.

**Contradicción**

.

_El huraño y la estrafalaria_

.

Por Lux Lunar

.

Había pasado una semana, luego de que Sakura aceptara de vuelta a Sasuke en su vida.

No quería mentir, las cosas entre ellos iban bien, pero como temió desde el principio, la gran pelea no se hizo esperar. Pues, la noche anterior, mientras regresaban de cenar en un restaurante que a Sakura le encantó —por su comida y decoración, al estilo hindú—, el celular de Sasuke sonó. Él lo contestó ahí mismo, frente a ella, mostrando que no tenía nada qué ocultarle, pero Sakura observó una actitud extraña en él, como si hablara en códigos. Eran palabras sin contexto, como un _sí, está bien, lo haré, ahí estaré_, _te he dicho que sí,_ y después, el volvía a actuar normal, reanudando la charla que mantenían. Sakura no quiso cuestionarle nada al instante.

Al llegar a casa, Sakura no pudo evitar revisar el móvil —mientras él tomaba una ducha—, tan sólo para darse cuenta que el nombre de Suigetsu estaba grabado en la última llamada. Eso fue lo que irritó a la Haruno. Más que eso, la enfureció. Ese tal Suigetsu era el viejo compinche de Sasuke mientras estaba metido en líos con los contrabandistas de drogas. Ella lo odiaba, por obvias razones; Suigetsu era un virus, una peste en la vida de su novio. Odiaba su cara de guasón, su voz, su cabello azulado y su piel tétricamente pálida. Odiaba cuando pronunciaba el nombre de Sasuke y cuando sonreía con las palabras del Uchiha. Simplemente, Sakura detestaba lo que representaba Suigetsu Hozuki.

A penas Sasuke apareció en la habitación con la toalla blanca enredada en la cadera, fue que Sakura le reclamó el que siguiera contactando a Suigetsu. Lógicamente, a él le molestó que estuviera revisando su teléfono, y ella arrancó con que no sabía si podía confiar en él aún. Para él, fue lo peor que pudo decirle. La discusión tardó veinte minutos, hasta que Sakura se puso los pantalones y prefirió salir a la calle, a despejarse, y pensar. Al regresar al departamento, Sasuke ya estaba dormido. Así terminó la noche, cada uno dándose la espalda en la cama.

Por la mañana, Sasuke se marchó muy temprano, más de lo normal. Sakura sólo alcanzó a ver su espalda, mientras se colocaba la chaqueta y cerraba la puerta de golpe.

El mal sabor de boca que aquello le causó, expiró cuando que se sentó en su escritorio y se sirvió una enorme taza de café. Al darse cuenta que Shizune le delegó más tareas que los días anteriores, Sakura se talló la sien y supo que no tendría cabeza para preocuparse por las idioteces de Sasuke. Además, tan atareada salió de casa, que olvidó, de nuevo, las llaves del apartamento en la cama.

…

Neji recibió una llamada de su prima esa mañana.

La historia que Hinata le contó con tanto entusiasmo, era que su padre empezó a reaccionar. Movió una mano y abrió los ojos. Los doctores dijeron que eso era común en los pacientes con coma temporal. Le dieron luz de esperanza, indicando que él estaría repuesto en poco tiempo. Neji escuchó la voz vibrante de su prima, y eso le alegró un poco. Pese a ello, no era algo que se conectara de buen modo a sus sentimientos. Hiashi ya no era la misma persona de antes. Más bien, Neji ya no sabía quién era la persona que vivía en su cuerpo. Emocionado, no estaba. Quizá sólo menos preocupado.

Ese día fue productivo, el mejor de octubre, hasta la fecha.

Sus compañeros se encargaron de adornar la oficina con la temática de halloween. Ya faltaban dos semanas para el día —pagano— festivo. Neji sólo veía fantasmas de papel y calabazas con rostros graciosos por aquí y por allá. Sakura le preguntó si podía poner un esqueleto de cartulina fosforescente en su monitor. Neji tardó en responder, y sólo dejó ir un _okay_ como respuesta, haciéndose a un lado para que ella colocara el adorno.

A la hora del almuerzo, Neji fue al comedor a tomar una taza de té. Todo parecía ser normal y habitual, algunos empleados tomaban su periodo de descanso. Lo que llamó su atención, es que ahí estaba Sakura, con Tenten y con otros tres compañeros de la oficina. La de cabello rosa parecía contar una anécdota, porque todos la miraban con mucha atención. Neji no escuchó bien qué decía, sólo entendió palabras como bruja, ropero, un bate de base bol, una linterna y gritos desquiciados. En ese momento, todos rompieron en risas, incluyéndola a ella. Por lo visto, narraba una historia verídica de un halloween anterior.

Más tarde, antes de acabar la jornada, Tenten se acercó a su cubículo para contarle que había conversado con Sakura y le pareció encantadora. Neji no le pedía información sobre las impresiones que tuvo de la chica ni sobre qué charlaron, pero Tenten se las decía con gusto. Como por ejemplo, que tenía el cabello de ese color desde hace cinco años, cuando era miembro de una banda de rock. Le contó que ella cantaba y tocaba la guitarra. También que sus padres son de alguna parte del occidente y que es hija única. Neji escuchaba sin dejar de escribir en el ordenador. Tenten le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó, avisando que debía recoger algo en la limpiadura y se le hacía tarde.

Esa tarde, a Neji se le fueron las horas como agua en el río. No reparó en el tiempo. Las ocho de la noche y él aún en la oficina, haciendo horas extras. Dio un tacladazo y se percató del silencio a su alrededor. Levantó la cabeza para ver si quedaba alguien, y sólo notó que Shizune y Tsunade seguían trabajando —esas dos mujeres casi vivían ahí—. El Hyuga estiró los brazos y relajó los músculos. No tardó en apagar la computadora y tomar las llaves de su auto.

Cuando salió del edificio, Neji vio que en la banca de enfrente, estaba la recepcionista, concentrada en su celular, de piernas cruzadas, temblando de frío.

Neji no le prestó demasiada atención y se dirigió a su coche. Parecía que la noche iba a terminar bien, que pronto llegaría a su apartamento, se quitaría el atuendo de oficina, quizá podía echar un poco de ropa en la lavadora mientras cenaba algo ligero, y después, a la cama. Oh, sí, esos pensamientos le daban placer al Hyuga. Placer mallugado cuando metió la llave en el coche para encender el motor, y este, simplemente no reaccionó. Un par de intentos más y la paciencia se le curtió. Esto nunca le había pasado antes, y por eso temió, pues nunca tuvo necesidad de llevar el coche al mecánico. Se quejó, bajó del auto y abrió el cofre. Intento detectar el problema, pero todo parecía en orden. Volvió al interior, para hacerlo encender, sin embargo, no hubo reacción alguna.

Neji se recargó en el asiento, dejando ir la cabeza hacia atrás, y soltó un "_jodida suerte_" al aire. Para su tremenda impresión, brincó en el asiento cuando alguien tocó a la ventanilla de improvisto, justo a su lado. Era Sakura, que sonreía y le pedía que bajara el vidrio. De nuevo, Neji tardó en reaccionar pero obedeció.

—Noté que tienes dificultades para encender el coche. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

¿Ayuda? ¿De quién, de ella?

—No, no, está bien. Creo que el clima frío le habrá afectado un poco.

—¿Por qué no hacemos esto? Abriré el cofre y lo revisaré rápidamente. No sé mucho de mecánica, pero quizá encuentre algo.

Neji frunció el ceño, incrédulo. Sakura rodó los ojos.

—Y no me mires así, hablo en serio.

Neji clavó sus opalinas pupilas en la chica de enfrente. Parecía que ella no tenía problemas con tratar a las personas. Era bastante acomedida, y Neji no creía que eso fuera malo, era sólo que, a veces la gente así podía ser un poco irritante. Sin embargo, no perdía nada con acceder a darle luz verde.

Sakura levantó la tapa del cofre para revisar su interior. Neji, aún en el asiento del coche, vio entre resquicios a la muchacha moviendo las manos de un extremo a otro, comprobando que cada cosa estuviera en su lugar. A los tres minutos, volvió a la ventanilla.

—Lo siento mucho, pero creo que la enfermedad es grave y el diagnóstico sólo debe ser suscitado por un médico con experiencia.

Sí, Neji también había reparado en su extraño modo de hablar. Punto y aparte, él supo que el coche no encendería. Neji suspiró, derrotado.

—Tendré que dejarlo aquí.

—¡Oh, pero no tienes qué hacerlo! —argumentó ella—. Conozco un buen mecánico que está disponible noche y día, y además está muy cerca, a dos cuadras de aquí. Lo dejará como nuevo en dos minutos, te lo prometo.

Todo era demasiado para Neji. La amabilidad de Sakura no tenía punto de partida ni final. Él no estaba muy convencido, le parecía desconcertante. Sí, eran contadas las veces que necesitaba ayuda de alguien para arreglárselas. No estaba acostumbrado a apoyarse de otros cuando estaba metido en serios problemas, siempre quería resolverlo por su cuenta. Eso era lo que posiblemente, rompía su burbuja y su zona de confort, el que ella se ofreciera a auxiliarlo con tanta insistencia. Si por él fuera, que el coche se quedara ahí, dentro del estacionamiento, con tal de no molestar a nadie.

—Ahora no tengo como pagarlo. No creo que sea buena idea.

—Descuida, los Akimichi son mis amigos, podemos llegar a un acuerdo con la forma de pago. No lo compliques tanto, ven.

Sakura le extendió una mano.

Neji tan sólo podía decir que no. Pero no pudo.

Se vio a sí mismo caminando a su lado, a la expectativa. Sakura le contó en el camino que esperaba que unos amigos la llamaran para concretar una cita, pero no sonó el teléfono. Neji sólo respondió con un _uhm_.

Llegaron al establecimiento, llamado simplemente _Akimichis_. Frente a un televisor, comiendo una bolsa enorme de papas fritas, se encontraba el menor de los Akimichi, quien vio a Sakura y la saludó con entusiasmo. Ella, por su parte, se encargó de presentarle al muchacho. Choji le extendió la mano llena de grasa. Neji no quería tocarlo, hasta hizo una mueca de disgusto, aunque el momento no ameritó para un desplante.

De acuerdo a la explicación que Neji le dio al mecánico, éste supo que no sería un trabajo laborioso arreglar su vehículo. Le pidió las llaves del auto y le dijo que fuera a buscarlo donde lo dejó, en dos horas. Era un tiempo razonable, pero como siempre, a Neji le pareció incómoda la situación y el hecho de esperar tanto tiempo. Choji no esperó su entero consentimiento y le arrebató las llaves de la mano, sin dejar de sonreír. Neji iba a quejarse, pero ella le interrumpió.

—No te preocupes, yo esperaré contigo.

Para Neji, ese fue su límite. No podía soportar que una mujer como Sakura quisiera controlarlo todo. Era, simplemente, que es amabilidad, no la digería. ¡Era demasiado!

—Sakura —La llamó, con tono de voz firme, estando solos en plena calle, sólo con el ruido de los coches transitando—. ¿Podrías dejar de…? —No pudo terminar la frase. Neji levantó las manos y las empuño, tratando de calmarse. Luego pensó en otra cosa menos grosera—. Escucha, puedo lidiar con esto solo. No tienes qué salvar la situación a cada segundo. ¿Entiendes?

Sakura parpadeó, y aquella amable expresión, se esfumó de su rostro. Para ella, ese también fue su límite.

—¿Siempre eres así de tortuoso, Neji Hyuga?

Neji levantó una ceja, sorprendido por el adjetivo, y más que nada, por la reacción de la chica.

—No —respondió secamente—. No sé qué clase de personas conoces, para que yo te de la impresión de ser tortuoso.

—Conozco a muchas personas, y tú no eres único en tu especie. No te hagas el interesante —Sakura se colocó las manos en la cadera—. ¿Te molesta la cordialidad? ¿Es eso? ¡Al diablo entonces con la amabilidad y la delicadeza! Vamos al grano: creo que estás reprimido hasta los huesos, y que eres un antisocial. ¡Vaya, lo dije! —Pero segundos después de haberlo dicho, Sakura se dio cuenta que estuvo mal; se arrepintió y arrugó la nariz, deseando que existiera una clase de borrador de palabras dichas o de la memoria. Observó a Neji, que aún parecía escéptico, pero intentaba ser serio—. ¡Ay, no quería decir eso! ¡Tú me obligaste!

La escena se convirtió en algo que ninguno de los dos se esperó. Neji observó a Sakura como si fuera un bicho raro. Sin embargo, notó también que parecía frustrada por algo, pues se tapó el rostro con las manos y se hizo el cabello hacia atrás, mirando sin mirar al suelo. A pesar del extraño momento, Neji creyó que podría decir algo para bajar la temperatura de la situación.

—Bien, cree lo que quieras. Yo sólo sé que estás loca.

Sakura levantó el rostro y abrió los párpados, como si no quisiera creer lo que él había dicho. Ella era tan crédula. Neji quería golpearse la frente, pues no lo había dicho en serio. Suspiró profundamente y aclaró:

—Es una broma, Sakura.

La Haruno tardó en asimilarlo, aunque pronto terminó sonriendo.

Todo dio un giro radical, y quizá, un poco descabellado, pues diez minutos después de ese evento seudo neurótico que ambos armaron, ahora se encontraban sentados en una mesa, en un pequeño bar, a unas calles de la oficina. La mirada de Neji estaba clavada en la chica. Sakura depositaba monedas en la rocola, cerca de la barra. Él no supo cómo pudo dejarse convencer; sus planes estaban arruinados, y tan sólo les quedaba esperar que el coche estuviera listo.

En la bocina del pub se escuchó la dulce melodía de la canción que Sakura seleccionó.

"_Baby love, my baby love__, __I need you, oh how I need you!__But all you do is treat me bad,__break my heart and leave me sad__, t__ell me what did I do wrong?__ T__o make you stay away so long__."_

La chica regresó a la mesa dando saltitos, cantando la letra de la canción.

El mesero ya les había dejado una jarra de cerveza y dos tarros. Neji le pegó un trago a su bebida, y Sakura lo observó, intentando aguantar la risa. Neji frunció el ceño, sin entender cuál era la gracia de todo aquello.

—Lo siento, no me burlo de ti. Es sólo que, para ser sincera, no creo que estés totalmente reprimido, pero sí que eres un hosco con las relaciones interpersonales.

—Bueno, en realidad no buscaba ser el ejemplo de la persona más sociable en la tierra.

—Ah, claro, seguramente adoras ser un hombre solitario y taciturno —se burló la Haruno.

—Me conformo con no llamar demasiado la atención. Creo que tú no sabes a lo que me refiero —Al decir esto último, Neji dirigió la mirada al cabello graciosamente rosa de la chica.

Sakura abrió los labios, mostrándose fingidamente ofendida. Neji era directo y escueto, no le importaba decir lo que pensaba, aunque no fuera agradable. Sin embargo, era prudente y mantenía su privacidad dentro de una caja fuerte.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse y en venganza, le arrojó una paloma de maíz al rostro. Neji cerró un ojo cuando el maíz rozó su párpado. Sakura volvió a reír.

En ese momento, Sakura no pensó en Sasuke ni en sus problemas en casa. Y Neji terminó preguntándose nuevamente, ¿cómo es que terminó pasando la noche en aquel pub con una mujer tan estrafalaria como lo era Sakura Haruno?

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_¿Qué creen que les depara el futuro a estos dos?_

_Déjenmelo saber._

_¡Chao!_

_Lux_


	5. ¿Reconciliación?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a M. Kishimoto.

**Notas de autor**: Ea, quinto capítulo. Confieso qué, escribí esto lo más pronto posible, y si bien, es la continuación correcta y planeada de esta historia, siento que no profundicé en detalles. Si notan algo extraño, es eso, yo, haciendo de las mías por falta de tiempo. Pero no se alarmen, tampoco es para tanto. Espero que disfruten de la lectura :)

**Advertencia**: Ninguna.

.

**Contradicción**

.

_¿Reconciliación?_

.

Por Lux Lunar

.

Neji escribía velozmente en el teclado, sin prestar atención a ninguna cosa más que su nuevo contrato. Esa mañana había logrado venderle un servicio funeral a una entusiasta anciana llamada Chiyo Akasuna. La mujer parecía agradecida por el producto que acababa de adquirir y entre un desliz nostálgico, le recordó al Hyuga, con tono sabio, que la vida es la muerte segura.

Fue en ese momento, cuando en la pantalla de su ordenador, apareció un recuadro, avisándole que había recibido un correo electrónico. Neji dejó de teclear. Vio que en el nombre del remitente decía Sakura Haruno. El pelinegro frunció el ceño. Levantó la vista hacia el fondo del pasillo, para comprobar que la recepcionista ya había llegado y que estaba ahí, en su escritorio, dejando ver su colorida mata de cabello sobre el cubículo. Neji volvió la vista a la pantalla y abrió el email.

«Buenos días, Ángel de la Muerte; sólo quería agradecerte de nuevo que me llevaras a casa ayer por la noche, a pesar de que vivamos de extremo a extremo. ¿Sabes? Esta mañana soñé con ese pequeño incidente con la escalera del bar xD ¡Kami, fue tan gracioso! Pero acordamos que lo olvidaríamos. Sí, no debí mencionarlo. Ahora sí, queda encadenado y sumergido debajo del mar. Lo prometo. PD: Gracias por dejarme comprar mi cena. Estuvo deliciosa, te lo perdiste. Sakura.»

El Hyuga no tenía en claro si debía responder a su correo.

El incidente en la escalera del bar. Sí, como si en realidad quisiera olvidarlo. Si la de cabellos rosas casi se cae de la pura carcajada, al abandonar el pub, cuando lo vio echar un brinco, pues por poco tropieza con una rata de alcantarilla. Lo que más le causó risa a la Haruno, es que el siempre serio y reservado Neji Hyuga, soltara una palabrota como la de _"¡mierda, una puta rata!"_, dijo, mientras daba saltos entre los peldaños, y al ver su tamaño, agregó, _"¡¿Es una rata o un maldito perro?!_". Cuando retrocedió, su espalda chocó con el frente de Sakura, que seguía riendo, sin verse alterada por el roedor.

Neji achicó los ojos y cerró la ventanilla del email. No lo respondería. Así que intentó concentrarse de vuelta en su trabajo. Sin embargo, una nueva ventanilla apareció en su monitor. De nuevo se trataba de Sakura, pero en esta ocasión, el mensaje iba dirigido a toda la oficina. Neji lo abrió de inmediato, con una curiosidad que no reconocería. Era una invitación a una fiesta de disfraces, organizado ahí mismo, en la oficina. La cuestión era que la empresa otorgaba cierta cantidad facturada para eventos extraoficiales.

A los minutos, Neji empezó a escuchar murmullos entre los rincones. Susurros que musitaban comentarios sobre la celebración del día de brujas. Él no recordaba que antes se hubiera dado pie a una fiesta, ahí, en el departamento, y lo creía fuera de lugar. ¿En serio iba a ocurrir?

—¿Cómo amaneció el musofóbico de la oficina?

Neji no percibió en qué momento Sakura apareció frente a su escritorio. Es más, hasta la chica ya estaba recargada al filo de la mesa donde él trabajaba. La vio sonriendo, fresca como una lechuga. No recordó que tomaron demasiado la noche anterior, pero habían durado tres horas ahí, en ese bar, no las dos horas que el tal Choji Akimichi les había prometido. Pero, Neji no negaría que la charla y la convivencia, en todo ese lapso, se tornó entretenida.

Sakura tenía una forma de abordar las conversaciones ajenas con sus propias experiencias. Pues, en cierto momento, ella le preguntó cómo fue que terminó trabajando en esa oficina. Neji fue parco en su respuesta, no dio detalles, lo hizo ver como un incidente. En el turno de Sakura, fue más una historia, con inicio, nudo y desenlace. También le habló del lazo que le unía a Tsunade Senju. Sin embargo, cuando Sakura intentaba sacarle más información al Hyuga, este respondía con una oración y se pegaba el tarro de cerveza a los labios, dando por terminada su respuesta. Ya al final, al salir de aquel pub, ocurrió el terrorífico encuentro con la monstruosa rata.

Más tarde, mientras el conducía al departamento de Sakura, ella le pidió que se detuvieran en una taquería. Neji jamás en su vida, había consumido alimentos de un puesto en la calle. Ni siquiera se bajó del coche, tan sólo observó a la chica platicar con el taquero mientras preparaban su cena.

Sakura se mordió la esquina del labio inferior. Él se percató que sólo quería seguir mofándose de aquel turbio suceso. Él estaba perplejo, pues ella, ¿qué no había prometido, hace un minuto, a través del correo electrónico, que iba a olvidar el incidente de la escalera?

—¿Musofóbico? —cuestionó, sabiendo el significado. Ella abrió los labios para explicarlo, pero él se adelantó—. Sé el significado, pero no tiene relevancia.

Neji Hyuga jamás reconocería el pavor que le tenía a esos animales. Sakura intentó reprimir la risa.

—¡Oh, por favor! Sólo acepta que sufres de un insólito pánico por esos pobres ratoncitos.

—Ahora sé que tienes graves problemas de la vista. Eso no fue un ratoncito, fue una rata, Sakura. La diferencia es enorme. Y no es pánico, es sólo que me parecen desagradables.

—Pues a mí me pareció mucho más que sólo desagrado —Sakura se inclinó a él, intentando hablar en secreto y susurró—. Sólo faltó que soltaras un alarido de terror y que me brincaras a los brazos —dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con una risita escondida entre labios.

Neji iba a contraatacar, sin embargo, la presencia de Tenten lo bloqueó.

—¿Una fiesta de disfraces? ¿Estás bromeando? —La castaña parecía más sorprendida que Neji con el email de invitación a la supuesta celebración de halloween.

—Por supuesto que no bromeo. Shizune ya lo autorizó. ¿Qué no tienen un comité de fiestas aquí en la oficina?

Tenten miró a Neji, con cara de signo de interrogación, como si ella no hablara el mismo idioma. Sakura rodó los ojos.

—¡Kami, parece que tienen cincuenta años, hasta los viejos se divierten más que ustedes! —Sakura pareció aún más entusiasta y se dirigió a la castaña—. A todo el mundo le gustan las fiestas. Y ya tengo algunas ideas para la nuestra. Si gustas, puedes ayudarme a organizarla.

Neji vio cómo de pronto, ambas chicas, se dignaron tan sólo a ignorarlo, mientras empezaban a charlar sobre bebidas, comida y música para la gran fiesta de disfraces. A salud de su bienestar, las dos mujeres se alejaron por el pasillo y se encerraron en la sala de juntas, tan sólo para planear aquella reunión. Ahí, Sakura se distrajo del alboroto y el caos en la que estaba metida su vida y su relación conyugal ahora.

La noche anterior, Sakura llegó a las doce de la noche a su departamento. Pensó en llamar a Sasuke para que la recogiera en el bar, donde estaba con Neji, pero pronto recapacitó y supo que no era una buena idea. Si él sabía que había salido a un bar, con un chico desconocido —para él—, todo podría complicarse. Porque, aunque Sakura creía que la razón de la pelea del día anterior fue por causa de Sasuke, ella no pretendía darle razones para disputar de nuevo.

La Haruno tocó la puerta del departamento, esperando que él estuviera ahí, y sí, Sasuke le abrió la puerta. Sin embargo, Sakura se dio cuenta que el pesado humor no había mermado y que él continuaba enfadado. No hablaron ni esa noche ni la mañana siguiente. Era como si a Sasuke no le importara el porqué llegaba a esa hora. Si le importaba, no se lo diría ahora. Eso era agotador para ella, el soportar el silencio de ambos. Pero Sakura no estaba dispuesta a quebrar el hielo; de algún modo, estaba cansada de ser la que pedía, siempre, la reconciliación.

Por eso, cuando la tarde transcurrió y fue hora de salir de la oficina, Sakura se sorprendió al ver el coche de Sasuke esperándola afuera, en la calle. Tenten la acompañaba, y al ver al Uchiha, hizo un comentario no pensado, natural, del momento:

—Uhm, lindo, ¿quién es? —preguntó alzando la barbilla, curiosa.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, sin prestar interés por el comentario anterior.

—Se llama Sasuke —Fue lo único que comentó, antes de despedirse.

Cuando entró al coche, Sasuke la miró sin decir nada, tan sólo un momento, para comprobar su expresión. Sakura estaba a la expectativa, esperando que él dijera tan sólo una palabra, un saludo, mínimo. No sucedió, y no le quedó más que ser ella quien hablara primero.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías a buscarme?

—¿Importa? ¿O tenías otros planes?

Sakura giró el rostro para ver a Sasuke. Él miraba al frente, por el parabrisas, fijamente. Era como si intentara restar intimidad a la conversación. A ella jamás le había gustado que no la mirara cuando hablaban, menos cuando estaba intentando reconciliarse. Porque, para ella, el que Sasuke estuviera ahí, era signo de querer arreglar sus problemas y volver a estar en paz, en armonía.

Pero era algo que no estaba claro y eso le incomodaba a ella.

—En realidad no importa. En realidad nada importa —comentó la Haruno, en un arranque de desinterés.

—¿Ahora eres una antipática? No te queda, y lo sabes.

—¿Qué quieres, Sasuke?

Él giró el rostro para observarla,y la encontró con aquella mueca de disgusto, como si de un puchero se tratara. Sakura tenía el rostro de una muñeca, con finos rasgos, rostro níveo, labios pequeños y enrojecidos, y unos enormes ojos de color esmeralda, tan transparentes como el agua marina. Era hermosa, eso Sasuke lo sabía. Inicialmente, la belleza de Sakura no fue lo que llamó la atención del Uchiha. Él siempre había estado rodeado de atractivas mujeres, que lo buscaban con fines lascivos, por no decir amorosos.

Al principio, Sasuke creyó que no le interesaba esa muchacha de extravagante cabello rosado, que tocaba la guitarra un poco mal y a quien le gustaba bailar cuando tomaba de más. Después de un poco de indiferencia, cuando ella dejó de sonreírle y coquetearle cada vez que se veían, él supo que extrañaba su esencia, su verdadera esencia. Era un magnetismo ilógico, pues, él pensaba que Sakura podía ser muy irritante, terca y demasiado entusiasta para su gusto. Pero, al final de la cuenta, le gustaba y seguía ahí. Se deleitaba cuando ella parecía ausente del mundo, cuando se entregaba sin pensar en su alrededor, enfrascada en su propia burbuja. Cuando la vio bailar, aquella noche, sobre la pista, tan abandonada a sí misma, fue que Sasuke creyó sentir algo diferente. La atracción y el deseo lo dominaron, sin ser consciente.

A veces Sasuke quería sólo dejarla, pensando que no era momento de tener una mujer en su vida. Después, sentía que la necesitaba, y desistía de la idea, y entonces volvía a ella. Las veces que Sakura lo había aceptado de vuelta a su vida, eran numerosas. Entonces, él empezaba a acostumbrarse a ese juego y creía que todo maquinaba naturalmente.

—Voy a llevarte a un lugar.

Sakura se mostró desconfiada, dudosa. Él sonrió.

El coche se estacionó frente a un restaurante. Sakura pensó entonces, que él quería una reconciliación cálida e íntima, como debía de ser. Sin embargo, nada más entraron al local, la cara chispeante de Suigetsu Hozuki apareció frente a ella. Sasuke notó que Sakura pareció paralizada, así que la empujó por la espalda levemente, para sacarla de su trance, y le susurró al oído.

—Sólo quiero que veas que él no es tan malo como crees, y que también dejó los malos hábitos.

Sakura le clavó la vista al azabache, incrédula. Él se mordió el labio.

—¡Sakura! —saludó el albino, tomándola de la mano y girándola sobre su mismo eje—. Kami, qué bonita estás, ni parece que tuviste un bebé…

El comentario le supo tan mal a la Haruno, que se soltó bruscamente de la mano, y para no parecer tan majadera, fingió una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Suigetsu —respondió, tratando de ni verle la cara a ese que tanto le molestaba.

En el fondo, en la barra del bar, estaba otro grupo esperándolos. Sasuke tomó por la cintura a su novia y la presentó. Allí, Sakura conoció a un peculiar pelirrojo, llamado Gaara, que tenía una mirada fija y penetrante, como si ahondara en tu propia alma. Sakura no sabía porqué le pareció un poco escalofriante. También se presentó con un robusto muchacho, un poco mayor que el resto; se llamaba Jugo y parecía ser muy amable. A Sakura le salió natural la sonrisa cuando estrechó su mano. Al final, le tocó saludar a una muchacha de su edad. Karin, quien era la única mujer, a excepción de ella. No notó nada peculiar en esta última, aunque su sonrisa también le supo un poco fingida.

Sasuke se encargó de hablar del empleo, en el que todos ellos trabajaban. Los detalles eran nulos, él hablaba a grandes rasgos; apostaba por un plan fructífero como contratista. Hasta brindaron, chocando sus vasos de vidrio, por el provechoso futuro que se les avecinada. Sakura sentía que no cabía ahí, aunque no quiso decir nada. Luego escuchaba a Sasuke hablar, tan seguro de sí y tan imponente, como si liderara al resto del grupo. Le gustaba verlo así, gallardo y formidable. Tal vez ella no lo discernía del todo, pero se sentía extrañamente segura con el Uchiha, en ocasiones similares. Sin embargo, esta seguridad que tanto parecía reconfortarla, parecía pender de un hilo. Era como si él, en cualquier momento, fuera a desaparecer.

Lo que la sacó de colación, es que mientras ella estaba distraída, mirando al fondo de la barra, la hilera de botellas cuidadosamente acomodadas, Sasuke la tomó de la cabeza y la besó, profundamente, enfrente de todos, como nunca. Por inercia, Sakura trató de empujarlo, pero después cedió, al notar que él presionaba más su beso. Sakura no supo qué pensar. Y es que a Sasuke jamás gustó de dar escenas románticas en público.

Cuando se separó de ella, Sasuke parecía orgulloso. Y en vez mostrar el mismo gusto, a Sakura esto le dio más desconfianza y recelo.

.

.

.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leerme! _

_La interacción Neji/Sakura se vio poco, pero es natural, sólo aviso._

_¿Qué les pareció?_


	6. Halloween

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a M. Kishimoto.

**Notas de autor**: ¡Volviiiiiií! Doy salto y marometa, porque la inspiración me sacudió, por fin, después de un leve bloqueo mental. No vuelvo a escribir por prisa, por compromiso. Se siento tan feo ver cuando publicas algo que no te convence. Pero bueh, aquí está la sexta entrega de este fic. Les agradezco a todos sus reviews anteriores, incluyendo a los que siguen este fic por el reto: Long fic, de La Aldea Oculta Entre la Hoja. Será un placer tener aquí a algunos de esos participantes que decidieron continuar leyendo esta historia. ¡Un placer! Terminemos, les dejo leer. ¡Gracias!

**Advertencia**: Ninguna.

.

**Contradicción**

.

_Halloween_

.

Por Lux Lunar

.

El reloj marcó las 6 de la mañana.

El despertador vibró y sonó en la habitación. Neji se removió por debajo de la sábana blanca, que lo cubría de pies a cabeza. Respiró hondo y poco después abrió los ojos. Era tiempo de comenzar la rutina.

Se apartó la sábana de encima, enseñando un torno desnudo y los pantaloncillos de lino. Se sentó sobre la cama, aún en penumbra, donde se podía observar los primeros rayos del sol adornar la gran ciudad. Por extraño que fuera, Neji sintió deseos de estar en un lugar distinto, quizá en el campo, donde el sol era más tibio que en la metrópoli. Fantaseó con la idea de caminar por una pradera, sin rumbo, tan sólo dejar que sus pies lo llevaran a un sinfín de lugares desconocidos.

Se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás e inmediatamente olvidó esa fantasía.

Empezó a estirar los músculos de la espalda, activando así cada ligamento y fibra de piel. De este modo, contrastó un poco el frío que inundaba la habitación, la cual le causaba piel de gallina. No esperó demasiado y se puso de pie para terminar de estirar el resto de los músculos. Después, se tiró al suelo para iniciar la primera sesión de lagartijas, sobre la alfombra azul marino de la recámara. Neji ejercitaba su cuerpo, diariamente, por treinta minutos.

Casi a las ocho de la mañana, Neji se preparó el desayuno. Hirvió agua para la avena y licuó plátanos, canela y leche. Él no era muy recurrente a encender el televisor, pero esta vez sintió el ambiente del departamento más silente que de costumbre y prefirió darle una oportunidad al noticiero matutino. Mientras se llevaba una cucharada de avena a la boca, releía la nueva revista de ciencia que llegó a su puerta a temprana hora. Neji no fue quien contrató el servicio quincenal de la revista de interés científico; el detalle se lo había hecho su prima, Hinata, hacia casi dos años, pues sabía lo mucho que a él le gustaba leer.

Sin embargo, mientras Neji leía sobre el último lanzamiento de exploración a Marte, una conductora de mediana edad, comentó en el noticiero de esa mañana que el magnate de la famosa productora de alimentos, mundialmente reconocida, Byakugan Corp, había sido internado en el hospital por una desafortunada enfermedad, la cual, según los representantes de la compañía, podría ser cáncer poco avanzado. La conductora también anunció que el empresario continuaba liderando la compañía desde su estado convaleciente, ya que su estado de salud aún se lo permitía.

Neji apagó el televisor.

Soltó una risa, corta y apagada. Sin ganas.

Era una mentira, todo era una absoluta farsa para esconder la gravedad del asunto. ¿Cáncer? Qué mal chiste, bromear con un asunto tan delicado como ese no era gracia, sino al contrario, era de mal gusto. Pero no quiso pensar más en ello. Recordó que nada más le atañía con esa empresa ni sus colaboradores. Ni el hecho sentir tanto afecto por Hinata y Hanabi, podría doblegar la postura que tenía sobre el resto de esa familia.

Y ese pequeño detalle le hizo preguntarse, de pronto, ¿por qué no permitían que Hinata representara el liderazgo de la compañía? ¿Acaso Hinata le había ocultado algún dato que encerrara más problemas? Pero, recordando que su prima cambió mucho en el poco tiempo que se distanciaron, no le parecía descabellado que estuviera detrás de un lío mayor y no hablara de ello con él.

No más tonterías.

Terminó de vestirse, y salió del departamento, listo para comenzar el día.

…

Sakura probó los chilaquiles recién hechos, y le supieron picosísimos. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y escupió la tortilla al zinc, tosiendo al instante. Demasiada salsa. Entonces se preocupó, ¿qué se supone que iban a desayunar ahora? Porque Sakura, lamentablemente, no tenía el don de los chefs. Cocinar era una labor que iniciaba con entusiasmo y terminaba con delirios de frustración.

Al minuto siguiente, Sasuke apareció detrás de ella y tomó un trozo de tortilla en salsa desde la cazuela, se la llevó a la boca y después de masticar un poco, la observó. Sakura no hizo ningún gestó, parecía ansiosa y un poco perturbada por lo que él pudiera decir. Juraba que no sería nada lindo.

—Usaste demasiada salsa picante —alegó el muchacho, sin parecer incómodo porque su lengua estaba ardiendo en ese momento. Y agregó—: Con un poco de crema podría contrarrestarse.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza y frunció los labios.

—¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? —bufó, y después sonrió —Deberías cocinar más seguido, Sasuke. Así evitaríamos vaciar tanta comida a la basura, ¿no crees? —Se apresuró a ir al refrigerador por la crema líquida. Sin embargo, no contaba con los planes del Uchiha.

—Tengo prisa, Sakura —comentó mientras se colocaba la cartera detrás del pantalón—. Guárdame un poco.

—Sasuke… —dijo en tono quejoso, decepcionada.

—Lo siento, hoy es día de contrataciones. Debo llegar temprano.

Sakura frunció los labios y de pronto, se quedó seria, mirando el suelo, con el cartón de crema líquida en las manos. Sasuke se acercó para darle un corto beso en los labios, y al verla tan hundida en sus pensamientos, al parecer, por su causa, razonó su culpa. Le levantó el mentón con la mano, y aunque Sakura no quería verlo a los ojos, su penetrante mirada la obligó a hacerlo.

—Hey, sabes que debo cuidar este trabajo, ¿verdad? —Sakura desvió la vista, aunque Sasuke seguía sujetándole por la barbilla—. Hay días tranquilos, este no es uno de ellos. ¿Lo entiendes?

Sakura lo entendía, pero no lo aceptaba. Pese a ello, no quería iniciar una intensa conversación para sugerir que compartir mayores momentos de calidad juntos era lo más importante en su relación. Quería ser más comprensiva, pero simplemente, algo no se lo permitía. Ya se imaginaba porqué... el asunto de Itachi, tenía que serlo.

Sasuke empezaba a verla con más insistencia y ella decidió dejar atrás ese mal presentimiento. Intentó sonreír.

—Sí, está bien —aseguró. Sasuke le revolvió el cabello con la mano. Sakura se acomodó las hebras rosadas detrás de la oreja y trató de eliminar esa tensa sensación del momento—. ¿Haremos algo por la noche? Hoy es _halloween_.

Sasuke tomó las llaves de su coche.

—Intentaré llegar temprano.

—Compré un disfraz… es sexy —le guiñó el ojo.

—¿Qué clase de disfraz es? —cuestionó, interesado.

—Es una sorpresa —Se mordió la esquina del labio inferior—. Lo tendré puesto cuando llegues a casa.

—Trato hecho —sentenció y después sonrió, antes de marcharse por la puerta.

Sakura se quedó con la sonrisa en labios, mientras su mente iba y venía en el recuerdo de lo sucedido dos días antes, cuando por casualidad, se topó con Itachi Uchiha en la calle.

La recepcionista había visitado una tienda de utilería, en su periodo de descanso en la oficina, para terminar de comprar los accesorios que necesitaba en su disfraz de _halloween_. Al salir de la tienda, encontró al muchacho frente a un puesto de cafetería, sobre la acera, mientras pagaba un vaso mediano de café negro.

Sakura siempre había creído que Itachi Uchiha sólo se parecía a Sasuke físicamente. De lo demás, distaban, como distaría un perro de un gato. Pues el mayor era reservado y tranquilo, cuando Sasuke tenía una lengua sarcástica y siempre parecía inconforme. Esa filosa lengua no tendía a discriminar a los miembros de su familia. El menor de los Uchiha hacía comentarios ácidos en contra de su hermano, como por ejemplo, llamarlo homosexual. Sakura sabía que sólo lo decía para molestarlo, pues creía que la calidez y amabilidad de Itachi era lo que Sasuke tomaba para reforzar ese mal prejuicio.

Con una enorme sonrisa, Sakura le tocó el brazo al azabache de coleta baja. Él, al verla, también le sonrió, con sinceridad. Sakura parecía alegre de encontrarlo, pues no se habían visto desde la vez que él se presentó en su departamento, cuando Sasuke lo recibió con insultos y poco después, se fue contra él a golpes.

Charlaron un momento, frente la carreta de café. Ella le comentó de su nuevo empleo y él la felicitó, sonriendo con esa calidez que lo caracterizaba. Sin embargo, cuando él le preguntó si sabía algo de Sasuke, puesto que no había tenido contacto con él desde el altercado de meses atrás, fue que Sakura dejó de sonreír. Frunció las cejas y lo miró sin entender. Itachi le explicó que no intentó buscarlo porque quería que él se calmara, que enfriara su mente, que olvidara un poco el odio que lo mantenía resentido. Mientras él contaba aquello, Sakura se quedó ida por cinco segundos, y después se le dibujó una sonrisa amarga en el rostro.

—Qué estúpida soy —musitó al aire, más para sí misma.

Itachi la vio negar con la cabeza, desengañada. Supo al instente que Sasuke había vuelto a su vida y que la falta de honestidad era quizá el lío en ese momento. Itachi también vio cómo la mirada de la chica pasaba a decepción. No era la primera vez que la observaba así. Sintió un poco de pena, pero más que eso, le agradó saber que al menos, Sasuke no perdió completamente la brújula.

—Te dijo lo contrario, ¿cierto?

Sakura resopló, sonriendo fingidamente, alzando las manos, con todo y bolsas, dando entender que sí, estaba en lo correcto, le había mentido y ella había creído todo ilusamente.

—Escucha, no te agobies demasiado por lo que acabo de decirte —sugirió. Sakura frunció los labios, recelosa y molesta. E Itachi supo lo que pensaba—. Lo que quiero decir, es que ambos conocemos a Sasuke. A veces creo que tú mejor que yo —Él vio que ella bajo la mirada al suelo. No se detuvo—. Él no actúa como todos lo esperaríamos. Se las ingenia para conseguir lo que quiere, y te quiere a ti. Eso no lo convierte en una mala persona, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—A veces lo dudo —respondió, amargamente.

—Seguramente fue una acción desesperada, lo cual sigue siendo un error. Pero estoy seguro, que sabía que si no te daba buenos argumentos para que lo aceptaras de vuelta, estaría jodido. Hablando seriamente, tú eres mucho para él.

—Nos habíamos reconciliado antes de eso, ¿por qué tiene esa manía de manipular la realidad?

Sakura ni siquiera prestó atención al halago que Itachi acababa de hacerle.

—Estúpido hermano menor.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Sakura de pronto entristeció. Itachi observó a detalle su expresión.

—Sakura —Le llamó. Ella levantó el rostro—. No te pongas en su contra. Y eso no quiere decir que bajes la guardia —Sakura no entendió a qué se refería con la última frase, le pareció contradictorio. Itachi fue más claro—. No aceptes lo que no puedes soportar. Si los malos momentos superan los buenos, es el momento indicado para sacarlo de tu vida —Itachi hizo una pausa, permitiéndole procesar sus palabras—. Deja que tu luz lo ilumine un poco más. Sostenlo de caer al precipicio.

—Temo pensar que mi luz no es suficiente y que ambos caeremos al precipicio.

Itachi sonrió por la ternura que ella le causó con aquella indecisión. Le pareció un gesto noble.

—Eres inteligente. No caerás.

Sakura pensó, horas después del encuentro con Itachi, que si Sasuke se hubiera parecido un poco más a su hermano, quizá todo hubiera sido más sencillo. Ese mismo pensamiento le hizo recordar una vieja navidad, en casa de un amigo. Sakura llevaba bebiendo un poco más de una botella de vino, y su copa seguía llena. Estaba feliz, risueña, liderando la conversación del grupo de personas reunidas esa noche, que incluía a Itachi. Fue una pequeña imprudencia la que hizo, una impensada, pues se le ocurrió decir que si hubiera conocido primero a Itachi que a Sasuke, seguramente hubiera terminado enamorada de él. Y bueno, en ese momento, Sasuke estaba a su lado.

De traerlo a la mente, a Sakura le causó una terrible sensación, casi escalofríos. En realidad, nunca había pensado en Itachi de otro modo, que no fuera con cariño fraternal. Fue el vino, se repetía. Sakura jamás habría imaginado las consecuencias de tan estúpido comentario. A veces creía que Sasuke todavía no lo superaba. Y a veces creía que lo menospreciaba y lo llamaba homosexual a causa de sus arranques de celos.

…

Al entrar a la oficina, Neji se percató, a las diez de la mañana, que era _halloween_.

La decoración del lugar se multiplicó, y era tiempo que una compañera seguía colgando tiras de papel color negro y púrpura alrededor de las ventanas. También la vio vestida de, ¿pirata? O gitana, o alguna clase de bailarina folclórica. No lo entendió al instante, pero intentó no darle importancia y se sentó frente a su cubículo, para encender su computadora.

—Neji, ¿y tu disfraz?

El Hyuga levantó la vista para encontrar a Tenten vestida como una bailarina de charlestón, y no pudo responder de inmediato. Sus pupilas opalinas la escrudiñaron de cabeza a pies, y al mismo tiempo su frente se arrugó. La castaña sonrió y se dio una vuelta entera, para modelar su laborioso disfraz, el cual era perfecto. El vestido era brillante, con caída y corto, rozando la rodilla. Hasta se colocó la pluma sobre la liga de la cabeza y sostenía el característico cigarrillo.

—¿Te gusta? —cuestionó, con candor.

—Tú no fumas —respondió.

—Es un disfraz, Neji.

—Muy bien.

—Ahora debes explicarme por qué no conseguiste uno para ti.

—Es una broma, ¿cierto?

Tenten rodó los ojos. En realidad, ya lo había considerado: Neji no participaría en la festividad.

—Claro —sonrió—. No es tu estilo.

—Gracias —agregó, e intentó empezar con su trabajo.

Tenten lo observó un momento, viendo cómo tomaba un folder y empezaba a revisar las citas que debía atender esa tarde.

—Neji, deja eso; todos estamos en la sala de juntas. Nos estamos tomando fotografías y Yagura está conectando la bocina para la música.

Neji giró el rostro, escéptico.

—¿Ya han llegado todos? —preguntó, sin creerlo. Yagura era tan impuntual.

—¡Claro, es _halloween_! —alegó como una obviedad—. Ven a ver.

Tenten tomó la mano del castaño y lo arrastró hasta la sala de juntas. Neji resopló y aunque quiso soltar una queja, no pudo. ¿Desde cuándo se le dificultaba tanto decir _no_ como se debía? Pero no importó, sólo sería un minuto y regresaría a su cubículo. Sin embargo, tan sólo llegó a la puerta del salón, quedó prendado de lo que veía. Sí, todos tenían un disfraz. Había una enfermera sangrienta, una bruja que parecía más una _stripper_; había un ¿perro amarillo? También una hada, un zombi, un mago, un superhéroe y una geisha; Shizune estaba disfrazada de blancanieves y detrás de ella, estaba Sakura, vestida de _hiedra venenosa_.

Cuando Sakura puso sus ojos en él, estaba fotografiándose con Shizune, sin embargo, se olvidó de la foto y fue directamente al Hyuga, que la observó acercarse con la peluca roja, el traje de una pieza lleno de hojas sintéticas y las medias verdosas, las cuales cubrían unas delgadas, atléticas y largas piernas. Neji intentó no centrarse en sus piernas y elevó la mirada. El Hyuga notó en su rostro una mueca de disgusto, y no se imaginó que él fuera el causante de ello.

—Te atreviste a no usar un disfraz —sentenció la Haruno, cruzándose de brazos.

—Jamás dije que lo haría —respondió despreocupadamente.

—Pero sí vienes a disfrutar del convivio… sin disfraz.

—En realidad, voy a pasar la tarde sentado en mi escritorio, trabajando, mientras ustedes realizan su pequeña reunión.

En ese instante, la luz eléctrica desapareció. La oficina entera quedó en penumbra y una ola de silbidos se escuchó en el lugar. En una esquina, Yagura, el terrorífico zombi, echó una maldición; llevaba casi una hora intentando conectar las bocinas a la laptop para la música, y su trabajo fue en vano. Shizune pidió que abrieran las cortinas negras para que la luz del sol iluminara la sala, mientras salió de prisa en busca de alguna falla con los conductos de energía eléctrica.

Neji miró a todos lados, imaginándose lo peor, y cuando cruzó la mirada con Sakura, la encontró sonriendo, divertida.

Él la miró, suspicazmente.

—Tú no causaste esto a propósito, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento, supongo que yo y mi magnífico poder de manipulación electromagnética somos los culpables.

...

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció esta entrega? ¿La disfrutaron? ¿La medio disfrutaron? ¿Qué opinan de los personajes?_

_Por fin pude escribir de Itachi / 3_

_Bienvenidos son sus reviews._

_¡Hasta pronto!_

_Lux_


End file.
